The Doubt Inside Us
by sarahbethh1992
Summary: I love him with every fiber of my being, with every bone in my body...But it was so hard. Because of her. I hate her, with every bone in my body and every fiber of my being. New and improved version!
1. Preface

**Preface – Bella's Point Of View **

I started at the picture, with hate filled eyes. My eyes filled with tears, not only of hatred, but pain. A pain only someone in my position could understand. I love the man in the picture...it was the woman. I hate that woman with every bone in my body, with every fiber of my being. With every breath I take, I hate that woman.

I stared at the smiling face of my husband. That smile was the same one he gave me, with the same look of love in his eyes. It made me wonder if he still loves that woman. Was he just using me as a replacement? Those questions pop into my mind many times through out a normal day. Him and that woman share a beautiful daughter together, they was married almost four years. They very obviously loved each other at one point, right? Of course, they had to love each other to be married all that time.

Did he love her more than me? I wondered

Does he love me more than he ever loved her?

Does he care for her more than me?

If both our lives were on the line, would he save his wife or the woman that gave him a daughter?

I shook my head and glanced at the clock. "Dammit." I whispered to myself. Jasper would be home and I didn't want nor need him knowing that I was going through this box. This box was suppose to stay all the way in the darkest corner of our walk in closet. He kept all the pictures and things for his daughter. He didn't feel like it was right to just throw them out because of her. In a way I understand why, in fact I voted for keeping the pictures. Even still it bugged me, drove me crazy actually. Absolutely mad.

Most the time I ignored the box, acted like it wasn't even there. Today though, I was busy cleaning out the closet and before I knew it I was going through four years worth of memories that my husband shared with another woman. I hate myself for doing it, I knew I shouldn't have, but I did anyway. I ignored the little voice telling it was a bad idea and done it anyway, I couldn't help it. I'm like a cutter, the pain the pictures caused hurt so badly, but I couldn't help but make the pain appear.

I heard the front door slam and rushed to put the box back into the closet. Wiping at my tear stained face, I put on a smile and headed downstairs to greet my husband of two weeks.

**Author Note –**Okay, so not much difference in this chapter and the original. I just started editing the next chapter and that should be out either late tonight or early tomorrow. I wanna try to take my time to make sure that I don't miss anything. Anyway, I hope I still have my old readers and hopefully some new. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the first bit of the story. Just to let everyone know, the next chapter is going to be going back to when Bella and Jasper meet.

_**~All Character Belong To Stephanie Myers~**_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One – Bella's Point Of View **

I stared as the screen in front of me, not really believing that I am desperate enough to try a online dating site. Sure enough though, here I am at 11pm filling out all these stupid question's in order to find 'the love of my life'. I answered the question's quickly, losing interest. I don't understand how what kinda movie I watch will help find the love of my life, but whatever.

I slowly looked around the site. Seeing some rather handsome men, but after reading their profiles I just wasn't interested. All of them was talking about just living life and having fun. I'm all for fun, but I also want a serious and committed relationship and these guys seem to want the opposite of that. At 22 years old, I guess that kinda seems weird, to wasn't to settle down. I just don't like games, you either want to be with me or you don't, not we'll see what happens. Maybe it's weird to even look at it that way, but in my opinion you either love someone or you don't and if you do you should be willing to fight through anything to stay with them forever. As it seems not many guys share my idea.

Huffing, I sat further back in my chair and grabbed my cigarettes. Lighting one up, I breath a sigh of relief as the cool taste of Marlboro Smooths filled my lungs. I refreshed the web page and boom. Five new messages.

Somewhat excited, I hurried to click on the little button and was filled with disappointment as I read the messages. Two was from a man in his late 50's and the other three was men offering sex. I have had my fair share of one night stands...Okay, maybe not my fair share. Just one, but that still counts. Either way, that's not what I want.

A bit irritated, I closed the browser and moved over to my bed with my cigarette and ashtray in hand. In a way I was disappointed, but at the same time I know that site isn't going to all the sudden bring me the man of my dreams. Butting my cigarette, I pushed back the covers on my bed and stripped down to just my panties. Pulling the covers back over me, I decided to hell with that site as my eyes fluttered closed.

I groaned as the annoying noise of my alarm woke me up. There is nothing I hate more in this world than my alarm. I hate waking up early, but I had to open the shop today at 8am sharp. Glancing at the clock, I decided that a few more minutes of laying in bed wouldn't kill anyone and hit the snooze button.

"Fuck me!" I yelled as I woke up and realized that it was 8:30am.

"I will" I heard someone yell back at me. Alice I'm sure.

I shook my head and jumped up, rushing to my closet. I threw on the first thing I saw and ran to the bathroom to empty my bladder and brush my teeth. Back in my room, I tossed on some shoes and threw my long curly hair in a ponytail. Running out of my room, I grabbed my bag and I almost flew right by Alice before she held up her hand to stop me.

"Rose opened." She said, calming me down. "She said, don't worry about it but you owe her big."

I smiled, stealing the pop tart that she had in the hand that wasn't in my face and took a big bite. "Who has opening tomorrow?"

"Me." She mumbled, grabbing more pop tarts. "You got this weekend."

I moaned, sitting down at the table. "Do I have to?"

She raised her eyebrow and giggled. "You wouldn't have the whole weekend, but since Rose took today, she gave you Sunday."

"Alright, I'm outta here. I'm sure Rose could use some help, got three due just this morning." I mumbled, kissing Alice on the cheek. She wiggled her fingers at me and stuck out her tongue. Such a child.

I've been living with Alice and Rose since our freshmen year of college. Alice and I shared a room and Rose was in the room next to us. After a month we became best friends and Alice threw a fit to her daddy about the nasty dorm rooms. So he got her a very nice house and she very sweetly made sure it had three bedrooms so Rose and I could live with her. After college, the three of us together worked our asses off and with a little help from our parents, we opened A.R.B bakery. The past five years the three of us have been attached at the hips. Well most the time anyway, the other half Rose is attached to Emmett's. They have been dating since high school. He moved away for school, but moved back about six months ago to open McCarty's Gym. Alice though is generally stuck to any hot girls hip that will spend the night with her. Being bisexual, she finds it smarter to sleep with random woman. 'All those random dicks aren't inside me', she says. I would never, ever call her a slut to her face or to anyone really, that's just not what best friends do. In reality though, that's exactly what she is.

When I got to the bakery poor Rose was up to her elbows in cake batter, while also trying to help customers. I quickly threw on my apron, while giving her a smile. "I'm sorry." I said, walking behind the counter. "Why don't you take care of the customers and I'll finish this cake."

"Thank God, yes please." She quickly got away from the cake mix. While she is a pretty damn good baker, she normally leaves that to me and Alice. She likes to decorate the cake and deal with the people. While I love to be elbow deep in any kinda of baking. Alice enjoys it all and is a good at it all. I looked at the cake design, realizing that this cake could take up most my day. Wedding cakes normally do. I grabbed my Ipod from my bag, stuck in the ear buds and got to work.

Around 2pm, Alice came by to help out. Since she was there, I cleaned up and took my lunch. I decided to go around the corner to a small hole in the wall diner that I just love. There is a cute little old couple that runs the place. They have to be in their late 60's, but they act like they are still 20 years old with stars in their eyes and newly in love. It is bittersweet to see. As a hopeless romantic, I admit I am always looking for love...in all the wrong places.

There was Paul who I dated when I was 16 and 100% sure that I was in love with. He ended up cheating on me four days after I gave him my virginity. After him I decided fuck love and had a one night stand. Matt was six years older than me and as it turned out had a wife. The one night stand turned into a fuck buddy thing until I found his wedding band in his wallet. After that I had my only real one night stand with Alex, where I found out that I too am very much bisexual. Alexandra was a great practice run for me. After that there was a bunch of relationships, none of which lasted more then a months. Finally though, I got sick of the games and decided being single would be best and since then its just been me and BOB.

Shaking my head at my hopeless love life, I entered the diner and smiled at Dale. "Hey!"

"Well, look who it is!" He gave me a warm hug. "What happened to you? We haven't seen you in ages!"

"Dale, I was just in here last week." I chuckled. "I can't be in here everyday or I'll get fat and then I'll really be in trouble." I rolled my eyes at myself. Get fat? I think I am already there. I have defiantly put on some weight. When I started college I was a wonderful 105-115, now at 140. Food was my comfort and since it seems no one wants to date me anyway it's not like my weight matter, right...?

"Pft, you could gain 100 pounds and still be beautiful, Bella."

"Your just saying that so I'll come back, but that's okay I still love ya. Now where is that sweet ol' lady of yours?" I asked, sitting down at my normal table.

"I'm back here, sweetie." I heard her call from the kitchen. Must be doing the cooking today. "What will it be today? Cheese steak?"

"You know it!" I called back and grabbed my laptop out of my bag. Another reason I love this place, free wifi. Yawning, I checked all my mail. Facebook first, then twitter, Gmail and last but not least Yahoo. After logging in, I was shocked to see that I had over 50 messages. Eyes widening I realized why. I used this address for the dating site. Quickly opening a new window, I went to the website and logged in. Going through about half the messages it was the same as last night, most offers of sex and some just old perverts wanting a sugar baby. Irritated, I just started looking at the user names until finally I saw on that caught my eye. SeattleRomantic.

_Bella, _

_You look very beautiful in your pictures. You seem like a very well rounded girl and I would love to get to know you more. Your profile says your looking for something serious and just to let you know, I too am looking for something that is serious and long term. _

_The first thing you should know about me is that I have a daughter and I've been divorced for about a year and a half. I know that doesn't say a lot for me since I'm only 24, but please don't judge a book by its cover. Maybe if you'd like I can tell you the story so you can in fact judge it, but until then I wish you all the best and hope you find whatever it is your looking for. _

_-Jasper_

I stared at the message for a long moment. Out of all the messages I have gotten, this is the only one that seemed normal. Smiling slightly, I clicked on his profile. Two pictures popped up. One was of a man who I'm assuming is SeattleRomantic. He wasn't the best looking man I've seen, but he had some nice features. His eyes stood out the most. The way the bright blue and green mixed was just something I've never seen before. Hip lips looked rather thin, but had a pretty rose color to them, He didn't look 24 though, maybe because of his face. It had a slight roundness to it that made him look younger. The second picture was also of him, but he had his arms around a little girl that looked to be about 4-5 years old. You could easily tell that she is his daughter. She had his eyes and nose. Her hair was darker, while his is a rich blonde, hers is dirty blonde. Her lips are also more plump then his. Guess she takes those two things after her mother. The rest of his profile was rather simple. Him just saying pretty much what he told me in his message. He has been divorced for a year and a half, but single for a little over two yeas. And he had a daughter. I was kinda disappointed by the lack of detail, but figured maybe I could just ask him all the questions I had.

_Jasper, _

_Thank you for your compliment and yes I am looking for something serious. I don't like to play games and refuse to be with someone that does. By the way your daughter is very beautiful and looks almost exactly like you. How old is she? _

_Your profile says you've been single two years. Sorry for digging, but did your divorce take awhile? If I'm getting to personal just let me know. Wishing you all the best._

_P.S, How are you today?_

Reading over what I wrote I decided that it was good enough and quickly hit send before I chickened out. Opening another tab, I went back to facebook and scrolled through the news feed while I waited on my food. Finally after what seemed like forever Dale brought it to me with a big glass of sweet tea. They know me too well.

"Thank you." I mumbled, somewhat distracted as I checked my messages again. Oh wow, that was fast. He had already wrote back. Forgetting that my food was getting cold, I quickly clicked the message.

_Bella, _

_I'm very glad to hear that you don't play games, as it seems that's what most girls want these days. And thank you. I know my girl looks just like me. I haven't decided yet if that is a blessing or a curse. We shall see, I suppose._

_Your not digging...Well, you are. But that's what this site is for, is it not? If you didn't ask me questions then I would be worried. Yes, my ex-wife and I did have a bit of a messy split. We both wanted full custody of our daughter and we fought over a few other things that I had worked all my life to gain. The good new is that after almost 6 months, I got joint custody. So I guess in the end, the fight was more then worth it. _

_How long have you been single and whats been your longest relationship, if you don't mind me asking? And my daughter will be four soon._

_P.S, I'm doing great. How about yourself?_

I forgot where I was and zoned out on his messages, reading every ling carefully not to miss anything. He seemed like a decent guy, but I didn't want to get my hopes up only to have them crushed.

_Jasper,_

_As I said your daughter is beautiful, so I'd say its a blessing. I'm sorry you had such a rough divorce. My parents went through a pretty nasty split, so while I don't know what it's like first hand, I do in a way understand what its like. _

_I've been single for about three years now. I just haven't found anyone that interest me enough to date right now, but maybe that will change soon. Sadly all of my relationships have been under 5 months. Guys play too many games and 99% of the time are only looking for a quick lay and once they figure out their not getting it from me they lose interest. _

_How often do you get your daughter? Whats her name and do you want more kids?_

_P.S, Doing great, thank you(:_

While I waited for a reply, I cut into my now cold cheese steak and started getting slowing. I knew getting into a relationship with a guy that has a kid and a ex-wife isn't the smartest idea, but I really enjoyed talking to him so far. He seems sweet and quite and well a lot like me. I couldn't help the huge smile that took over my face when I saw that he replied.

_Bella, _

_I guess in a way you are right. But think about it this way when she is a teenager I'm going to have my hands full, scaring the shit outta all the little punks that wants to get their hands on my girl. Not saying I wish she was ugly, just knowing she is a pretty girl scares me a tiny bit. _

_I'm sorry you had to go through all that with your parents. Divorce is never easy for anyone no matter the situation. _

_I find it very hard to believe that a woman like you hasn't found yourself a good man yes, but hey maybe the world is more short on good men then I though._

_I can understand the short relationships, because as much as I hate to admit it I use to be the same. Just looking for a quick lay and when I didn't get, I moved on the next girl. Hell that's what got me a long divorce in the first place. But I've done a lot of growing up and I hope telling you this doesn't scare you off from talking to me more. I promise I'm the same man that I use to be._

_I get my daughter every weekend. Pick her up Friday and my ex-wife picks her up on Monday morning. Her name is Tracy Ann. Somehow though, we all started calling her Annie._

_With the right woman, I would love to have another baby...or maybe even two. Hopefully a boy this time. I love my daughter, but like every man I want a boy to carry on my name. Do you want kids? Do you want to get married?_

_P.S, I'm glad your doing well_

_P.S.S, Do you have somewhere that would be easier to chat? I'm using my phone, so this site is sort of a pain in my ass._

_Jasper, _

_I guess your right, your gonna have a rough time when she gets into her teens. My dad was the same way, shotgun loaded every time I mentioned a boy. From a use to be teen girl, take it from me be easy on her. She'll be smarter than you think(:_

_Of course you saying that isn't going to scare me off. Everyone makes mistakes, no one is perfect and I don't want anyone that is anyway. Perfection would be very hard to live up to, you know._

_It's good that you get her often. I see a lot of dad's not get their kids enough and both the kids and dad suffer from it. _

_I would love to get married and have kids, when the times right. _

_P.S Facebook?_

**Authors Note – **Annnnd there's the actually first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it and hope every one that read the original is still enjoy this even with all the changes and such. I do not have a beta, if anyone is interested I would love a beta to help me out with this story. Either way all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoyed and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Let me know what you thought!

_**~All Characters Belong To Stephanie Myers~**_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two – Bella's Point Of View **

_'Hey beautiful, I hope you had a good day at work :)'_

My heart jumped as I read Jasper's message. We have been talking on and off for the better part of the past month. I've learned a lot about him, but we haven't gotten too personal yet. We've stuck to the simple things, music, books, work and everyday life. I'm not sure where we are going, if anywhere, but I do know that I enjoy talking to him a lot.

_'Hey, work was okay. Busy. How was your dad?' _ I answered back. Jasper told me a few weeks ago that he father owns a construction company and he works with him. They do almost anything, but mainly blacktop.

_'Work is work. It felt like it was 200 degrees outside, so sorta sucked.'_

_'200 degrees in Washington? Are you getting Annie tonight?" _

_'Hey, it may be cool outside to you, but once your standing by and running a asphalt paver, it gets hot quick! And yes, Victoria is dropping her off tonight.'_

I giggled. _'OK, you got me there. It may be really hot. And oh, I thought you picked her up?'_

_'Normally I do, but Victoria is being a pain right in the ass at the moment. She is pissed off about something, so she probably wants to drop her off here so she can yell at me without her husband interrupting her.'_

I felt a small rush of anger reading his words. What right does she have to come to his home, just to yell at him because she is pissed?_ 'What's wrong with her?'_

_'Hell if I know. I called about Annie – wanted to see if I could pick her up late tonight – and she just snapped at me, cussed me out ad told me she'd be here in a hour. She's a bitch, that's all there is to it. I try to be nice, but it never works.'_

_'What right does she have to be mad and cuss at you for no good reason?' _I didn't like that. I didn't like it one bit. It's like she still thinks that he has to listen to her bitch and moan, when he doesn't. They aren't married anymore. We haven't really talked about Victoria at all up until this point, besides a few comments from him here and there. I got the impression that he didn't like talking about her and that was more then fine with me. Because every time he typed out her name I got the strangest rush of jealousy.

_'Its a very long story. I'll be on around 10pm tonight after Annie goes to bed. If you want to get on and we'll talk a bit more about it? If you want a relationship with me – which I hope maybe you do – then you deserve to know what you are getting into.'_

My heart jumped slightly. This is the first time we've even mentioned a relationship. Did I even want to get mixed up in this baby momma/ex-wife drama? I couldn't say for sure. '_Okay, I'll be on.' _I told him and logged out.

"What's with all the Facebook time, Bella?" Alice asked me. The three of us are sitting around the table pigging out on Chinese take out.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Oh, you know exactly what she is talking about." Rose piped. "Every since you friended that Jasper guy, you are on facebook every chance you get."

"No, I'm not." I lied. They saw right through me, of course. Both of them at the same time gave me a 'really' look. "Okay, we met on a dating site. We're just talking, nothing more."

Alice smiled. "A dating site, Bella? If you want to get laid, I would be happy to help. You don't have to go on a dating site."

"I'm sure you would be." I smirked, rolling my eyes. As good of friend as we are, it still drives Alice crazy that she hasn't gotten into my panties. "But really, he is just a guy. We've been talking almost a month. It's complicated though. He has a daughter...and he is divorced." I told them.

"Why is that complicated?" Rose asked, looking confused.

"Its complicated because he has a four year old!" I told her, slightly exasperated. "And a ex-wife."

"Yeah, I heard that part." She gave me a strange look. "Its not like he is still married."

Alice gave her a look. "Have you every dated a guy with a kid?" She didn't wait for a answer. "Cause I have dated a girl with a kid. Its not easy at all."

"What she said." I nodded at Rose. "I've never dated a guy with kids, but I can only imagine the extra complications."

"Plus the fact that you have to hope the kid likes you as much as he does or your history. And if the ex-wife doesn't like you, she could make your life together hell...and your history." Alice said.

The egg roll I was chewing when down slightly harder then it should have. "Thanks for that." I glared at Alice.

"Sorry," She shrugged. "but its true."

I stared at my food, not sure what to think. Alice brought up a great point. Hat if Annie doesn't like me? Would Jasper immediately break things off with me? Or would he try to get her to like me? And if Victoria doesn't like me, would she try to split us up? I mean she is married, so would she..should she really be concerned with Jasper's life unless something he does harms their daughter? I didn't know the answers and that bugged me.

"Don't worry about it, girl. If he don't like you or wants to leave you just because his kid doesn't like you then he isn't worth it." Rose murmured, patting my shoulder.

"But it kinda is a big deal. I mean I already really like this guy...a lot. And I don't even know if we could work out. I mean its not like I have time to play family with him right now. The shop has picked up big time and keeps me so busy..."

"Yeah, but on most weekends your free and that's probably when he gets his daughter, right?" I nodded and Rose continued. "Plus, I doubt he'll want you to mover right in and play mommy to the kid. Stop counting you eggs before you even have any chickens."

I laughed, but it was strained. All the shit stressed me out way too much and I'm not even dating the guy yet. "I know, I know." I said getting up from the table. "Anyway I gotta call mom."

"How is she?" Alice asked, before I had a chance to get away.

With a sigh, I told her. "She is good. Phil found her at bingo again. She lost a better part of their money and was getting ready to start on the lesser part. Phil told me if she didn't start getting it under control he is leaving. Said he cant keep working to just throw his money away. Cant say I blame him."

"Damn, that sucks." Rose patted my shoulder again.

"Yeah, well..." I mumbled out, as I walked towards my room.

My mom has always been a gambler. Every since I could remember she bought 10-20 scratch offs at a time. She kept it under control when she was with my dad to a point, but I think that is just because they couldn't afford to support her gambling, when all the money went to drugs. After ten years of all the drinking and drugs, my mom finally left my dad for Phil. Not that Phil is much better. I know he smokes weed and though they don't want me to know I also know he snorts pills. My mom tries to hide it, but I know she does it as well. I lived with them on and off for the better part of my life. Do they really think I would miss the smell of weed or the white stuff stuck to counters.

On top of the drugs, my mom likes to run away from her problems. The first time she don't it was when I was 13. She went out and blew all our rent and food money and then signed herself int a mental hospital. The doctors say something is wrong with her brain, but I don't believe it. Only time she ever goes there is when she is too scared to come home because she blew all the money. But that's why I lived with my grandparents for most my teenage years. At around 18 I moved in with them, right after I dropped out of high school. I moved around too much and it made school really hard. I took GED classes and in no time I passed with flying colors thankfully.

"Bella! I've been trying to get a hold of you!" My mom practically screamed at me.

I winced. I've been avoiding her calls for a reason, because I'm pissed. But it seems like every time I get pissed at her, I quickly feel horrible about it. I've never figured out why I feel bad, because she is the one that is always hurting me. "I know, mom. I've just been super busy with the bakery and all."

"I know, baby. I'm so proud of you."

"I know, mom..."

"So what are you doing?"

"Just sitting in my room."

….. "You know Phil is doing great with his new job. Its only a temp job, but his boss said if he keeps up the hard work, he'll actually hire him."

"That's great, mom."

"Yeah, it is."

I sat there, with the phone up to my ear for a good five minutes. No words came from me or her. Another reason I don't call my mother. She never has anything to say and even when I start to talk about myself or ask questions, she says she has to go. I've learned to just sit here and wait until she either talks or hangs up.

"Well, I guess I'm going get off here, baby. You sound busy."

Yes, very busy...Breathing, because that is the only sound she could hear. What exactly does it sound like I'm doing to keep so busy in my quite room. "Okay, call you later. Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

I hung up the phone and fell back in my bed. I love her, really I do...but sometimes, just sometimes I wish she wasn't my mother. I wish I had a normal mother and a normal family.

"Oh, shit!" I sat up quickly in my bed, realizing I must have fallen asleep and it is way past 10pm. More like 1am. "Fuck!" I rand to my laptop and logged into facebook.

'_Hey beautiful, I guess you fell asleep or got buy. No biggie, I just wanted to wish you goodnight. Maybe we can have that talk sometime this weekend? Good night.'_

"No." I moaned. I really wanted to talk to him tonight. We normally always try to talk before bed. And I really really wanted to have this talk. As much as I don't want to hear about Victoria, I also really really want to hear the story. Find out what I am up against so to speak.

_'Hey, you are on!"_

My heart jumped and I squealed like a two year old. "_Yes, I am. Sorry, I fell asleep after dinner. How's Annie doing?"_

"_No biggie. And not too great actually. She has a bit of a cough and a fever. I gave her a bath and meds and her little butt passed out.'_

_'Aw, poor thing. Hope she gets to feeling better soon.'_

_'Yeah, I hope so too. So anything you outright wanna know?'_

I thought about it for a moment._ 'Yes, did you get her pregnant before or after you got married?_

_'It was early in the relationship, three months actually. We got married about a month after she found out.'_

_'Oh okay. Were you not using protection?' I felt slightly weird asking that, I felt like it was none of my business to be asking but I wanted to know._

_'No, she told me that her doctor told her she couldn't get pregnant. I was stupid enough to believe her. But maybe I just wanted to believe her. I mean what 19-20 year old would pass up on bareback?' _

I winced. '_True enough. So when you talk about her now, you make it out like she is crazy. Was she always that way?'_

_'Hm, no. Or at least she didn't show me that part of her. Before Annie, things were okay. Far from great though, we've always fought like cats and dogs. Once she got pregnant things were pretty good. But once Annie was born the problems really started. She shipped Annie off to her moms as soon as she got out of the hospital. She said it was so she could get a job, but she never even looked for a job. I did though, had to work two of them, so I couldn't keep my daughter. Then the cheating started, first with random people. Then with my best friends..and finally my brother in law. I forgave her every time. No matter what she did I stayed. I didn't want to lose my family and I didn't want to be alone.'_

My hatred for this woman grew with every word that I read. _'Isn't it better to be alone than with someone that hurts you so much?'_

_'Maybe, but at the time I didn't see it that way.'_

Maybe. Maybe? Maybe!? After what he just said, how can he sit there and say maybe it would be better to be alone? I would rather live in a hole alone then with that bitch.

_'I know that sounds crazy, but Victoria and Annie was my family. Anyway, after all the cheating and fighting, she started talking to James. He was a friend of mine that I met through my dad's company. We started hanging out with him and his wife, Tonya. Once they split up it was all downhill from there. Victoria took Annie and moved to her moms and started dating James. Once we finally sat down and talked, she claimed that she and James started hooking up because Tonya and I did, but its a load of bull. I never cheated on her and she knows it. _

_'Wow.' _That's all I could bring myself to say. I didn't know what else to say.

_'Yeah. Wow. I got divorce papers soon after that and three days after it was final, Victoria and James got married.'_

Oh my God. That bitch. The stupid, cruel hearted bitch. _'Oh wow...so soon.'_

_'Yeah, very soon. But the rest as they say is history. I had a hard time getting over it, but I think I've came a really long way. Do you have any questions for me?'_

_'Honestly? Not at the moment. My head is sorta spinning.'_

"_Right, of course. Well, my lovely Bella..I believe it's past my bedtime. Annie wakes up super early and I'm sure your getting tired. I hate leaving after talking about all this shit, but I really didn't think you'd be on so late.'_

_'No, of course. I understand. You have your daughter.'_ In truth, I wasn't tired at all anymore. I just need some time to get my head together.

_'Goodnight then...and I really hope all this shit hasn't scared you away from me."_

_'Goodnight'_ That's all I could say, because honestly I didn't know if I was scared away or not.

Jasper's words keep replaying in my head it's keeping me awake. I just couldn't make sense of it. Why would he stay with her after everything she did to hurt him? Why would anyone put up with something like that? Kids or no kids, no one should stay in a relationship like that and in all honestly it makes me question his sanity. Victoria was obviously not more or wife material, so why stay? Why put up with it. I just couldn't figure it out. Was she so pretty that it made up for her lacking in everything else? And so what if she is that pretty? That still doesn't give a person a reason to do the things she did.

Sighing, I pushed the covers off and grabbed my robe. Bare feet cold on the hard wood floors, I stumbled to the kitchen totally exhausted, but unable to sleep. "Hey, B!" Alice was sitting on the couch, drawing on a large drawing pad.

"Hey." I mumbled out, cuddling up next to her on the couch and stealing a bit of the blanket she had covering her legs. "What are you doing up so late?"

She shrugged. "Cant sleep and figure I'd do a little work."

I looked at the drawing. A very large birthday cake. "Who's that for?"

"Not sure of their first names. Last name is Caulk. New customers." She mumbled. "So hows the baby momma drama working for you?"

"Ugh," I groaned. "You don't even want to know. He told a bit about the marriage and things tonight and I'm just...overwhelmed. I like this guy so much, but the idea of dealing with his past scares me shitless."

"It might not be as bad as you think, you know. Not all ex-wife situations are bad. Sometimes everyone gets along great."

"Call my crazy, but honestly I don't know what I fear more. That he'll have a horrible relationship with her and they argue all the time..or that they are good friends."

Alice gave me a strange look and put her drawing pad on the coffee table. "Why would you fear them getting along?"

"I'm jealous." I admitted. "I have yet to meet the guy and already I'm jealous of his fucking ex-wife! How crazy is that?"

"Oh, sweetie that is more then normal. Let me guess you feel like you will always be compared to her? And your scared that if she wants him back, he would go? Right?"

I looked down, not liking my thoughts thrown at me. Maybe I do feel that way, but I don't want anyone else to know that. "Possibly."

"You cant lie to me, I know what its like." Alice sighed and scooted closer to me. "My last year of high school, I fell in love with a girl. She was a few years older and had a two year and a ex-husband. Things was great for months, but not long after we started getting serious her ex-husband started asking for her back. She went back to him. My worst fear came true with her." Alice looked at me. "But Bella, just because that happened to me does not mean it will happen to you. I know plenty of people that have dated divorced people with kids and they are happy."

"I'm sorry." I told her. She shook her head at me.

"No reason to be. It happens. Sometimes divorced people get divorced because they are tired of trying, not because they aren't in love. And if you still love someone you'll never be happy with anyone else. Not fully anyway, you might feel happy, but to be truly happy with who you are with you cant love anyone else."

"Is that why you don't date? I asked, quietly.

She took a deep breath. "Bingo."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I wish I would have known."

"And you would have done what exactly?" She laughed. "There is nothing you could have or could do. But story time is over now, I need to finish drawing up." I nodded and laid my head on her shoulder.

"You know, you could say fuck him and we fuck."

"Shut up, Alice." I smiled at her tinkling laugh as I fell asleep, mind still flying in a million directions.

_'Hey, I've really missed talking to you this pasted week. I guess your busy working..or I've scared you away. I really hope I haven't. I know I come with a lot of baggage, but I really hope your willing to give this a shot...I miss you.'_

I stared at the message, still unsure if I wanted to write him back. I have been busy with work, that's true, but not so busy that I couldn't talk to him. I think I am just scared to. I already like this guy so much, but dealing with a four year old and a ex-wife just seems...its seems like too much. I have never really been around kids. I have no siblings and both my parents are only children. I don't know how to handle kids.

_'Hey, yeah I've been busy with work. Lots of new customers. How have you been? Did you and Annie have a good weekend?_

I let the message sit there for a moment, unsure if I was going to send it..and then he signed on. "Shit." I mumbled under my breath and quickly hit send.

_'Hey beautiful! I've been good, missing you :) Annie and I had a great weekend last weekend. Not so good today, she is fighting with me constantly, lol. All a part of the job I guess. What about you? How have you been? How's the bakery been?'_

_'That's good. I've been pretty good. Work has been pretty busy.'_

_'Sooo, listen I was thinking...Maybe its time for use to meet? Like in person. I know this seems really sudden...but I really like you, Bella. I mean I don't meant to compare you to my ex-wife, but your so different and that's what I need. Someone sweet and nice and smart. And your the first girl I've met in a really time that is all that. But I'm going to shut the hell up now...'_

Don't mean to compare, but yet he did. I didn't like that even though he was telling me I am better than her I still don't want to be compared to her. And us meeting? Am I really ready for that. I didn't really feel like it, but a part of me was screaming to meet this man that I constantly think about._ 'Um, okay. I guess we could do that. Maybe get a coffee or something.'_

_'That's perfect. My parents are keeping Annie all day tomorrow. They haven't really got to spend time with her lately, so I could come pick you up around 1ish.'_

Shit! So soon. I figured like next week sometime, not fucking tomorrow! '_Okay, I guess we can do that, but can we make it around 2ish? I haven't gotten much sleep lately with work and all, so I need to play catch up.' _That wasn't technically a lie. I have missed sleeping because of work, but mostly because of him. I've been missing sleep every night thinking of him and trying got figure out what I'm doing. I've missing a lot of sleep, have sucked at work lately and have yet to figure out what I'm going to do with this man.

'_That's fine with me :) I really cant wait to meet you. We've talked so much on here I fell like I already know you.'_

_'Yeah, me too'_

_'Bella, listen...If I'm too much for you. I mean if my past if too much for...what I mean to say is I can understand is being with my is too much for you. If that's the way you feel then I'd rather know now, then later and get hurt again. Because I really really do you like you a lot.'_

It strangely hurt me reading his insecure words. Know that he knows that this is a lot to deal with. _'I'm not going to lie to you, Jasper. I'm totally confused about what I'm feeling right now. As much as a big part of me is telling me to run...something is making me stay, making me want to meet you and possible be with you.'_

_'Okay, I can understand that too.'_

_'Good, because right now that's all I can give you. I would love to give you more and if the situation was different I probably could, but I have to watch out for me.'_

_'I understand that even more and I wouldn't have it any other way. I understand how scary this is for you. I truly do.'_

_'Good, but I'm heading to bed. I'll message you tomorrow, okay?'_

_'Alright. Night :) SEE you tomorrow.'_

_'Lol, night'_

Authors Note – Okay, there's chapter two all done! Review and let me know what you all think so far!

_**~All Characters Belong To Stephanie Myers~**_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three – Bella's Point Of View **

Nervously, I ran my brush through my hair for the millionth time in an hour. My usually curly hair, was now slick and straight like the point of a needle and for some reason it was bugging me._ "Why the hell is it so straight? I mean, yeah I did blow dry and straighten it, but why is it THIS straight?"_ It should at least be slightly wavy, but no, there was not even one hair out of place. It looked perfect and it was driving me crazy.

"Bella, chill. You look like you are going to have a panic attack," Alice mumbled from where she was laying on my bed.

"Yes, chill," I thought. "That's what I should do. No reason to be freaking out. I'm just going to get coffee, with a guy. The only guy I've like in for what seems like forever."

"Ali, I'm not sure I can do this." I turned to look at her, throwing the stupid brush on my dresser.

"Yes, you can." Alice stood up. "Besides, it's 1:45 and he already has our address."

My stomach twisted. "1:45!" I panicked even more. "I have nothing to wear."

Alice grabbed my shoulders and pushed me towards the bed. "Just let Alice handle this. You just...breath or something."

"_Yeah, I can do that. I can breath."_ I took a seat on the edge of the bed and picked at my nails. _"Breathing is easy, right?"_ I could totally do this. It was hot in there and I felt like all the air had been sucked out. In 15 minutes give or take, I would be meeting the first guy I had feelings for in at least three years. I should be happy or something, not feeling like I was going to die, right? So why precisely did I feel like I'm going to die?

"Here," Alice said, holding up a simple pair of dark jeans and a red top. "Perfect. He is just taking you to get coffee, so its not like you have to dress up."

"Right," I mumbled, getting up to take the clothes from her. "Thanks, Alice."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for," She smiled. "Try to calm down a bit, okay? You're not scared he will kill you and rape your dead body right?"

"No!" I laughed. "I'm 100% sure isn't going to rape my dead body. I'd doubt he'd be stupid enough to do that anyway. I told him he had to meet you and leave you the number of his license plate, just in case."

"Oh, okay," Alice chuckled. "You finish getting ready and I'll go wait in the living room for him to get here, yeah?"

"Okay, that's a good idea." I agreed.

Taking a deep breath, I slipped off my clothes as Alice left and quickly put on what she picked out. She was right of course, this outfit was perfect. Cute enough to get attention, but simple enough for coffee. Sighing, I went back to my mirror and put on just a touch of make up. Purple eye-liner first, mascara and just a brush of light pink lip gloss. When I heard the knock at the door my heart went into overdrive and I forgot how to breath again.

"Okay, Bella. You got this." I told myself in the mirror.

"Bella." Alice yelled. "Jasper's here!"

"Fuck, I so don't got this," I paced in front of my door, too scared to take the ten steps I needed to take to meet Jasper in person for the first time.

What if he didn't find me attractive in person? What if I didn't find him attractive? What if he took one look at me and ran out the door? A sharp knock at the door made me jump. "Bella? You have to come out. He came here to see you, not me. If you want me to I will tell him to leave, but I don't think that's what you want," Alice whispered through the door. _"Do I want him to leave?"_

"_No of course not, I want to meet him."_ I grabbed the door handle taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open. Alice smiled at my and looped her arm through mine, not letting me run back to the safety of my room. Walking much faster then I would have like to, she guided me to the living room. The moment I saw him, my mind raced. I had seen his pictures a hundred times, but something in the back of my mind nagged at me. He looked so familiar, like a childhood friend you haven't seen in years but would always know.

"Bella," He smiled. An extremely nervous smile, I noted. He stood awkwardly in the middle of our living room, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Alice let my arm drop, bouncing over to sit on the couch. I took a step forward then stopped, unsure of what I was doing. "Jasper, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Agreed," He smiled, this time looking more sure of himself. "Would you like to stay here or do you want to go get coffee?"

I looked around, unsure. "Um, yeah. We can. I just need to get my shoes." Quickly, I walked past Jasper to sit on the couch with Alice.

**Jasper's Point Of View **

I stared at her while she put her shoes on. Her hands shook as she tied the laces. She was beautiful, more so then her pictures let on. I never thought I'd meet someone like her. Someone so nice and sweet. Someone that in one glance had the ability to steal my hearth..or what was left of it anyway. When Victoria left me, I felt like she took my heart with her. I was in love with her and had done everything I could for her and she just threw it all back at me. She was a taker. She'd take, take and take some more but never gave anything back. And though I know I love her any more in no way, she never did give me all of the broken pieces of my heart back.

"Ready." Bella mumbled, jumping up. She was so cute and so very nervous. I just wanted to say something...anything to calm her down a bit, but I was just as nervous -if not more so- than her. This was the first date I had been on since I got divorced and I had no idea what I was doing.

"It was nice meeting you, Alice." I said, as we walked towards the door. Alice waved her small fingers at us with a goofy grin on her face.

"It's really great meeting you, Bella." I told her, feeling the need to reassure her of something.

She gave me a shy smile. "It's sorta strange, isn't it?"

"Yup," I answered. It was slightly strange meeting someone off the internet. "But I'm glad we are doing this. Sure, we could have just stayed facebook friends, but then we'd never know..."

"Never know what?" She asked, avoiding my eyes.

"I'd never know if you are the woman I'm suppose to spend the rest of my life with."

I admitted, opening the car door for her.

She laughed, getting in the car. "Lets just get this first date over with and then maybe we'll talk about the rest of your life."

"You got it." I smiled, jumping in the driver side. "So where would you like to go?"

"Hmm," She paused. "I have no idea."

"Okay, well I know this great hole in the wall coffee shop. Its about a 30 minute drive though..." I trailed off. "If you'd rather we could go to Starbucks, but you'll be missing out on the best cookies and frozen hot chocolate ever made."

She giggled. It was adorable. "We can go to your coffee shop."

"Great. This is a lot less awkward then I thought it would be." I admitted.

"Really? I didn't really see it being awkward." She blushed and I swear in that exact moment she stole whatever was left of my heart. "Though it is...sorta."

"Oh, it is?" I teased.

"Yes." She laughed. "We've talked so much, I already know so much of the normal things I would ask on a first date."

"Well, we can talk about things we already know." I told her, giving her a wink.

"You weren't lying about the hole in the wall part." Bella noted, as we pulled into the parking lot.

"I warned you." I told her, parking and turning off the car engine. "If you want to go somewhere else..."

"No!" She said quickly. "My favorite place in the world to eat is a hole in the wall diner, so I'm perfectly happy with this."

"Okay, good." I got out and went to open her door for her. I really liked that she liked hole in the wall places. Victoria never did, she thought they were beneath her and always stuck her nose up at places like this.

"What can I get you?" The lady at the counter asked as soon as we walked in the door.

Bella smiled at her. "Well, this one recommend frozen hot chocolate and cookies."

"They are the best." I mumbled.

"I'll have a small frozen hot chocolate and one sugar cookie." Bella ordered, taking my suggestions.

"And for you, sir?"

"Medium frozen hot chocolate and two chocolate chip cookies."

"Sweet tooth?" Bella asked and I smiled in answer.

We both held out the money for our order at the same time. The girl ringing us up looked at both and smiled. I grabbed the hand Bella was holding out and gave the girl my money. "Its on me this time. If you let me take you out again, we'll try your hole in the wall place and you can pay, if you really want to." I winked at her.

She laughed, putting her money away. "Deal. Don't think I'll forget."

Playfully rolling my eyes at her, I told her to grab us a seat while I got our order. Standing there by the counter, I watched as her eyes scanned all the tables, before her eyes finally stopped on one all the way in the back by a large window. Laughing silently I watched as she moved to the table, wondering why out of all the tables in this place she choose that one.

"Here you go, sir. Enjoy and let me know if you need anything else."

Smiling at the girl, I picked up our tray and high tailed it to Bella. After sitting down across from her, I handed her a cookie in a napkin and her frozen hot chocolate. "Good?" I asked, once she had taken a bite of the cookie.

"Amazing." She answered. "How did you find this place?"

"I had to go pick up some equipment for my dad a few times last year, I always stopped here on the way outta town." I told her, munching on my own cookies. She had already eaten hers and was currently staring at mine. "Wanna bite?" I asked.

She smiled, scrunching up her nose. "Please."

I laughed, breaking my last cookie in half and handing her the bigger half. About that time my phone started ringing. "Sorry, but I have to get this. It might be my Mom,"

She waved her hand at my reasons. "No problem."

Glancing at the name on the screen, I paused. Fucking hell. Victoria. What the hell could she possibly want? I was unsure whether I should answer the phone or not. She probably wanted to talk to Annie. Thankfully the phone stopped ringing before I had made up my mind. I really really didn't want to take her call while I was on a date.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "No. Victoria was calling and I wasn't sure if I should have answered,"

"Oh." Bella's face fell slightly and I knew then that I definitely shouldn't have answered that call. At the time same though I couldn't always ignore Victoria's calls. When she has Annie with her, I always answer just in case Annie needs me. "Sor-" I got cut of by my stupid phone ringing and my temper flared. "I'm sorry, but if I don't answer she'll just keep calling."

Bella nodded, but I could easily see it bugged her. "Hello?"

"What cant you ever answer you damn phone?" Was Victoria's way of greeting me.

"I'm busy at the moment. Is anything wrong?" I asked, trying to keep things cooled down. When Victoria and I talked, nine times out of ten we fought. I tried my best to control my temper down though.

"No, I would like to talk to my daughter."

I glanced at Bella and my stomach twisted at the way she started down. "Our daughter isn't with me at the moment, she is spending the day with my parents."

"What?" Her voice raised and I knew this was going down hill fast. I really didn't want to scare Bella off with our stupid fights. I knew she would eventually hear Victoria and I fight, but I really hoped it wouldn't be on our first date.

"My parents haven't gotten to spend time with her in a while, so she is spending a few hours with them." I explained. "What's the issue?"

"The issue?" She repeated. "The issue is that your out on a date, while your daughter who you barely see is at your parents! That's the issue."

"How the fuc-" I had to lower my voice. "How do you even know that, Victoria?"

"Your Dad. I called your house and texted you like a million times trying to talk to my daughter and then I called your parents. Your dad kindly told me Annie is with them and you are on a date. What the fuck, Jasper?"

So she already knew Annie wasn't with me, she just called to bitch and try to ruin my date. I swear I hated this bitch. "Victoria, I am not doing this right now. I'll call you later and we can talk about this like adults, but I'm not going to argue with you about this." I quickly hung up the phone, feeling like shit. "Bella..I am so sorry."

"It's okay." She whispered.

I shook my head. "No, its not. I feel like a huge ass right now."

"Its not your fault." She mumbled. "I'm just not used to this sorta thing, you know."

**Bella's Point Of View **

"As much as I hate to admit, if you want a relationship with...Hell, if you want to be friends with me, it's something you'll have to get used to." Jasper told me. I could tell he was sorry, not that he had a reason to be sorry, it wasn't his fault that she called. And I supposed he was right, I did have to get used to it. I just felt like I was coming in second. As if talking to Victoria was more important than me. But at the same time I understood why he had to talk to her, they had a child together. They had to talk, no way around it. It just made me feel like shit. Just because I understood, didn't mean I had to like it.

"Jasper, I understand. Really."

"Understanding and being able to deal with are two different things. I keep waiting for the one thing that is going to make you run. I know I have a plate full of shit and anyone would have a hard time dealing with it.

I nodded. "You're right and I don't know if I'm going to be able to deal." I looked up at him, up into those blue/green eyes which looked more blue than green. "As much as I'd like to say, 'yes I can deal with it,' I can't. But this is only our first date, we should just take it day by day."

"Sounds good to me." He nodded, but I could tell my answer disappointed him.

"Tell me more about Annie." I suggested, wanting to move on to a lighter topic.

Jasper laughed: "She is a firecracker and spoiled to death."

"From the bit you have told me, I figured that. Seems like she has got you wrapped right around her finger."

"Oh yeah, since the day she was born."

"I know you said she'll be four soon." I mentioned. "When exactly?

"July 18th." He smiled. "I think it falls on a week day this year, I probably won't be able to see her."

"That sucks, but you can celebrate the whole weekend with her."

We continued talking about random things. Our family, friends and hobbies. I learned his Mom was a nurse and his dad was a truck driver. I also learned that he was excepting two nephews in three months, which he is extremely excited about. I accused him of only being excited because they are boys and with a laugh his admitted I was right. From there on we talked about our friends. I told him a bunch of stories about Alice and Rose. He told me he hasn't talked to his friends in about a year, because of what they did with Victoria. I could easily see that he missed them and I could also see his pain they had caused him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't imagine going through something like that. I mean your spouse cheating is one thing, but with your friends..." I mumbled, sipping my now melted drink.

"And brother-in-law." He nodded. "What about your family? You never talk about them."

I took a deep breath. "Well, that would really be Alice and Rose. I talk to my Mom about once a week for about 10 minutes and I haven't seen my dad in three years."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"We have a different view on life. Everything I agree with, his disagrees with. We just can't get along."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that. What about grandparents?"

"Um, well..." I looked down, not liking this subject. "My grandma died of lung cancer the year I started college. My grandpa followed less then a year later. He has always drank a lot, but it got out of control when my grandma died and got in a car wreck. He was pronounced dead on the scene."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Bella." He placed his hand on mine. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach.

I waved my free hand. "It was hard, really hard. They had always been my rock. The two people that were always there. Good or bad, right or wrong they were always in my corner. They were the parents I never had." Groaning, I wiped away a tear.

Jasper frowned and scooted his chair closer. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Smiling up at him, I leaned my head against his chest.

We moved to lighter subjects after that. My favourite books, his favourite movies, my favourite food, his favourite type of car. We basically played 20 questions for the next few hours and the more I talked to him, the more I liked him. I continued to stare at him when I knew he wouldn't notice. Trying and failing to figure out what is so familiar about him.

"Well, Bella I hate to end this date, but I have to pick up Annie. What do you think about a quick dinner on the way back to your place?"

I looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was already 7pm. I nodded at Jasper. "Sounds good."

We cleaned up the mess on the table and headed out. We made a quick stop at Taco Bell for dinner and then Jasper drove me home. The car was quiet on the way back. I think both of us were reflecting on the day and not wanting it to end. Or at least I didn't want it to. For the first time in I don't know how long, I was hanging out with a guy and having fun. I wasn't being extremely shy, I was being myself for once. The silence continued until we got to my front door and then we both tried to talk at the same time.

"I had a-"

"Than-"

We both laughed and I told him to go first. "Thank you for letting me take you out, I really enjoyed it."

I giggled. "I had a great time, thank you for taking me out."

He smirked. "I really hope we can do this again."

I backed up and leaned against the door. "See, I'm not too sure about that."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Your not?"

I put my finger to my lips, pretending to think about what he said. "See I have a date with this other guy tomorrow, then of course work all next week. Then there is this girl that has been bugging me for weeks to go out with her. So I'll have to check my calender and let you know."

"You're such a smart ass." He laughed. "I love that about you."

I blushed, unsure what to say. "Don't get shy on me now." Jasper teased.

"Cant help it." I laughed, still blushing. "It's programmed." I mumbled, tapping my finger against my temple.

He chuckled at me. "Right."

"It's true." I told him, looking down at my feet.

"Bella." Jasper lightly touching my chin with a fingertip, bringing my eyes back up to meet his. He was much closer then I thought. "Don't look down at your feet, I cant see your pretty brown eyes when you do that." I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when he leaned in to kiss me. His lips were soft and slightly moist. My heart jumped, slamming against my chest and I swear I saw stars as his lips slowly and softly touched mine.

"I really hope you'll let me take you out again." He said again, pulling back.

My heart was still racing, my emotions flying. That...that was what a kiss was suppose to be. "Uh..."

Jasper chuckled quietly. "I'll take that as a maybe."

His lips touched mine once more...and then he was walking away. "Goodnight, sweet Bella."

I gaped at him. I wasn't sure what to say or how to get my mouth to work. Quickly when he was almost to his car, I choked out a 'goodnight' and quickly went inside. Closing the door, I leaned against it trying to catch my breath.

"Good day?"

I looked up. Both Alice and Rose were standing in front of me, huge smiles on their faces. My head was in the clouds. What was that? No kiss I had every shared with anyone felt like that. The rightness, the comfort it gave me was so amazing. And I knew at the exact moment no matter how scared I was, I was doing this. _"I'm dating this guy that has a daughter and what seems to be a crazy ex-wife. I'm going all in no matter how much it scares me." _"Great day." I finally answered them.

**Jasper's Point Of View **

I drove to my parents, Bella the forefront of my mind. That kiss..God, that kiss was amazing. She is amazing. I was not one to believe in sparks and love at first sight. And I didn't feel sparks and I sure as hell didn't love Bella, but that kiss. I had never experienced anything quite like it. Being with her altogether is like nothing like I had ever felt. I felt like I could truly be me with her. Usually I'd put up a front with a lot of people, they only saw half of who I really was. And with Victoria I wasn't me at all. I slowly lost myself with Victoria to the point that by the end of our marriage I didn't even know who I was any more. I could never be the real me with her, because if I was she wouldn't have like me. With Bella, I know I can be me 110%.

I got to my parents in record time, seeing as Bella's place is closer then mine. As I soon as I pulled in the driveway I saw Annie, covered head to toe in mud.

"Annie" I called, getting out of the car. "What are you doing, kid?"

"Daddy!" She yelled back, running towards me.

I put my hand up, palm up. "Hold up."

She stopped, her face seconds away from smacking into my hand. I grabbed her hand, giving it a hard shake making her giggle "That's all you getting outta me until you get inside and get a bath."

She pouted, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. "Do I gotta take a bath?"

"Yes, ma'am. You are covered in mud."

She looked down at herself and her eyes widen. Crazy child, she just realized that she was muddy. She pouted some more, but none the less ran inside yelling for her grandma to give her a bath. Spotting my dad sitting on the step, I reminded myself to keep my cool.

"How was the date?" He asked as I got closer.

"Almost ruined, dad." I snapped. "What the hell were you thinking telling Victoria I was one a date? Since when is that her business?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "She asked where you was, I told her. Didn't seem like a big deal."

"Dad, if Victoria ever calls you again looking for me again you tell her it's none of her damn business, unless Annie is hurt and needs me. Okay?"

He shrugged again. "Fine."

Irritated that he wasn't getting it, I left him alone and went find my daughter. Once she was clean we drove home. She fell asleep in her booster along the way. I carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. Sighing, I got her out of her jeans and dressed her a night gown. She snored the entire time not even twitching. Once she was tucked in, I took a shower and went to my room. Once there I open my laptop. Bella wasn't on, but that didn't mean I message her.

'_Hey beautiful, I really hope you had as much of good time with me today as I did with you. I hope we can do it again soon. Anyway have good night.'_

At the end of the message I gave her my number and then quickly signed out so I didn't spend half the night waiting for her to get on. Laying down in bed, I closed my eyes and all I could see was Bella 's pink cheeks right after our kiss. I fell asleep seeing her, dreamed of her and when I woke up to a crazy kid jumping on my bed she was the first thing I thought of.

**Author's Note –** I hope everyone enjoy this chapter! If you liked it please let me know with a review! A very special thank you to_**Seleina Bellamy**_for editing my story!

_**~All Character's Belong to Stephanie Myers~**_


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four – Jasper's Point Of View **

"You have no right!" I yelled into the phone, getting more pissed off be the second.

"I have no right?" Victoria screamed back at me. "When I leave my daughter in your care, I expect she will be in your care, not with your fucking parents while you're out on a fucking date! You only see her 2-4 weekends out the month and the one weekend you have her, you had to go on a date!"

"Is this really about Annie, Victoria? Or are you just pissed because I'm not sitting around waiting to see if you'll come back anymore? Because I think that's what it is."

"Oh, what the fucking ever. I don't want your ass back and I don't want nor need you sitting around waiting on me. What I do need is for you to be a father to my daughter. And like it or not I'm her mother and that will never change."

"Do you think I don't know that?" I sneered. "Believe me, I do. I have nightmares about it all the time."

"Keep up the act, Jasper. I don't really care and keep playing games, again I don't really care. But I will not allow you to hurt my daughter."

"Hurt her?!" I screamed, my temper spiked again. "Hurt her? How the fuck is me leaving her with her grandparents for a few fucking hours hurting her? She had fun, believe it or not she loves my parents and loves spending time with them. My parents never get to see Annie, because you wont let them. I've asked you a million fucking time if they could get her for a night during the week and you say no every damn time. So you tell me when are they suppose to see their granddaughter?"

"I don't give a shit if they never see her! If you want them to see her then you need to take her over there on your time, while you are with her."

"Yes, because you never leave Annie with your crackhead mom, right?"

"That doesn't matter, she is my fucking daughter."

"And she is mine too, you're a fucking cunt and like it or not that will never change."

"I know she is yours too, you piece of shit. And maybe if you acted like a Dad then we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Act like a Dad? How do I not act like a Dad?"

"Because your too busy to even spend the weekend with your fucking daughter. Instead of spending time with her you are out fucking the whole town!"

I was extremely pissed, but I couldn't help laughing at that. "Yes, because I went on one fucking date in two years, I'm a horrible father. And me? Fuck the whole town? Sure, Victoria keep lying because everyone knows you're the whore here, not me. How many times did I cheat on you? Huh? And how many times did you cheat on me? With my best friends? My brother-in-law? How many fucking times did you cheat on me while I stayed faithful?"

"Yeah, well I had to have someone fuck me like a real man. You could barely get it up!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a whore I would have been able to! Do you ever think about that? Maybe if you had actually paid attention to me and our daughter I would have been able to get it up!"

"Fuck you, Jasper! I was always there for my daughter. Maybe if you weren't so busy working all the time you could have seen that."

"You were always there? Yeah, you were there the five months you shipped our daughter six hours away to your aunt's? And maybe if you didn't spend every cent I made on pils and whatever else you wanted, I wouldn't have had to work so fucking much. Or maybe if your lazy ass would have gotten a job, I wouldn't have to work for two!"

"Victoria! Get off the phone and stop with all the yelling!" The voice was a low buzz, but I heard it clearly through the phone. Poor James never gets to spend time with his wife, she's always too busy worried about my life.

"I have to go, I'm sick of fighting with you. Have my daughter ready at 10am tomorrow. I will be there to pick her up." Victoria hissed, pissed off at being interrupted.

"Whatever." I hung up the phone, not really wanting to continue fighting with her anyway. "_I'm not sure why we cant talk like normal people."_ I could so much as call her to ask if Annie needed anything and I'd get my head ripped off. "_I don't know what her issue is with me. She acts like I done something horrible to her during our marriage. Sure, I worked a lot but that was only so I could support her habits. She just spent more then I could make."_ Shaking my head, I decided it was a mystery that would never be solved. Glancing at the clock I realized it was well past 12am and I knew I needed to go to bed.

On the way to my room, I stopped to look in on Annie. Sleeping peacefully. That kid could sleep through a earthquake.

"Daddy wake up! I'm hungry."

I felt something poking my forehead. I groaned ,She wakes up way to early. "Hungry you say?" I mumbled , popping one eye open to look at the clock. 6am. "_Why are kids always up so early?"_

She nodded so fast it looked blurry. "Yes!"

"Hmm." I opened both eyes and stared at the smiling face of my daughter. "Well, I'll fix you something to eat but only if you answer one question."

"Okay, okay."

"Did you potty in the bed last night?" Every weekend I try to work with her on not peeing in the bed. Victoria says that she is still young and has plenty of time to learn, but why not start now?

Annie looked down. "I don't know."

"Annie." I said, sitting up. "Did you potty in the bed? You're not in trouble if you did, I just want to know."

She nodded, her puppy eyes out and ready to use in case she was in trouble. "Okay, baby maybe we'll get it next weekend, huh?"

She nodded again, happy to know she wasn't in trouble. Picking her up I swung her gently around my back and carried her to her room. "Bath first, then food." I told her. She pouted again. I had never met a child that hated baths as much as mshe did. I quickly gave her a bath and dressed her. Afterwards, I made her eggs for breakfast and brushed her hair while she ate. Once her hair was tangle free, I sat in the chair next to her, sipping coffee.

"_I hate that I don't get to see her every day, but the sad truth is I see her more now then when I was living in the same house as her."_ I was working so much and Annie was at her grandmothers so much that I was lucky to see her once a week for a hour.

"I'm gonna miss your little butt, you know that?" I asked her.

She nodded with a mouthful of food and giggled. Food still in her mouth she asked. "Where are you going?"

"No talking with your mouth full, remember?" I asked. She nodded and I continued. "I'm not going anywhere. Your going back home with Mommy and Dad."

I hated that Annie started to call James Dad, but there wasn't much I could do about it. He had three kids of his own that stayed with them every other week, so she was bound to pick up on it.

Annie shook her head. "I want to stay here with Daddy."

"I wish you could, but daddy has to work today."

She pouted, but by the time Victoria arrived she'd be happy to see her Mom. She always fights to go home or come here, but once she actually sees who she is going with she is more then happy to leave. Once she was finished eating we got her overnight bag ready and laid on the couch watching a movie while we waited for her Mom.

At 10:15 there was a knock at the door. Always late. I picked the sleeping Annie up and opened the door. Victoria didn't say a word and just held her arms out for Annie. I handed her over and stepped back to get her bag.

"Are you really going to act like nothing is wrong." Victoria sneered, standing at the door. She was two seconds away from leaving, but she just had to say something. It's like its programmed into her. She just couldn't help but start a fight.

"No, what I'm doing is not starting a fight in front of our daughter, who woke up just a second ago if you didn't notice. She doesn't need to hear us fighting."

Victoria looked down, seeing Annie awake. Guess she thought I was lying to her. "And you're saying she didn't last night while you were calling me a cunt."

"Watch your mouth." I hissed, keeping a smile on my face. "And no, she didn't because unlike when she is at home, I put her to bed before midnight."

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm not your wife anymore."

"Thank God for that."

"I love how you act like you left me, I left you remember that."

"Just because you left me first doesn't mean I didn't want it. The only reason I fought was for our daughter." I took a deep breath, trying my best not to let her bite me. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have stuff to do and I'm not fighting in front of Annie."

Leaning towards Victoria, I tried to keep as much distance as possible while I kissed Annie's forehead. Shutting the door with a bit more force then necessary when she left, I made my way to the couch. I didn't have to be at work until 2pm and a long nap was defiantly do.

**Bella's Point Of View **

"I can't believe you're leaving us." I pouted, laying beside Alice on Rose's bed. We were trying our best to convince Rose that living with Emmett would suck.

"You'll miss us." Alice pointed out.

"You'll have to clean his pee off the floor." I mumbled, childishly.

"His house probably smells like sweaty gym socks." Alice pointed out.

Rose stopped packing and smiled at us. "I know about the pee already, his house doesn't smell like gym socks...And yes I will miss you two so much. But I will see you almost everyday at the bakery."

"But we can't have girly movie nights anymore." Alice pouted.

"Says who? Just because I live with Emmett doesn't mean I cant come spend the night with you two."

"Yeah, but it just starts with moving in. Next thing you know you'll be married and have five kids and no time for your best friends."

"Me? Have kids? What world are you living in Alice?"

I laughed at my goofy friends. The two of them are just like sisters, fights and all. "Rose finish packing. Em will be here to get you soon. Alice stop being dramatic." I told them getting up.

"Facebook time." Alice sung as I walked out of the room. I kindly flipped her my middle finger. Though she was right, it was facebook time. Since our date I hadn't heard anything from Jasper other then the message he had left me that night. I had sent him my number in return. I thought about calling him, but I didn't want to bug him if he was busy, which since he hadn't been on facebook I figured he was. Once I logged into facebook, I sighed. He hadn't been on. As much as I didn't want it to, it was bugging me. Except for the phone call I thought we had a good time and I figured he wanted to talk at least or go out again once Annie went back to her moms. Maybe he just didn't enjoy himself the way he said he did. Or maybe he just found me lacking. Or maybe Victoria got her ugly claws on him after our date and he was with her. Maybe...maybe...maybe.

"_Stop it."_ I snapped at myself, not liking what my head was trying to tell me. I had never been the jealous type, but just thinking about Jasper being around Victoria made my temper flare and I knew it wasn't a good thing. If Jasper and I did end up dating I would deffinetely have to try my best to be nice to Victoria for Annie's sake.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I logged out of facebook. There was no point in sitting around waiting for him to log in. _"I mind as well give him a call."_ I paced nervously while the phone rang, feeling rather stupid for even calling him. He wasn't going to pick up...

"Hello?" The sweet voice I had spent so much time talking to growled at me.

"Um, Jasper? It's..Uh Bella."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was expecting someone else ."

My heart fell. "Oh, well I can let you go."

"No, no. The call I was expecting wasn't going to be a good one." He laughed. "Actually this is a pleasant surprise. I'm really glad you called. I've been meaning to call you, but you could say things have been busy."

"Is everything okay?" I asked him, finally relaxing enough to sit on my bed.

He blew out a long breath. "Yeah. Victoria is just being a huge pain in the ass since the other night, that is all."

"How come?" I sighed already knowing why she had a stick up her ass and let myself fall backwards on the bed.

"She is still mad that I went out with you on a night that I had Annie. If she was being a worried mother I would understand, but she isn't. She is just mad that I'm dating."

"Why is it even her business? She is happily married, right?"

He laughed. "That's what I say, but who knows what her real problem is. I think she is just pissed that I'm not begging for her back like I used to."

He begged? My anger and jealousy flared. I couldn't make sense of what I was feeling. _"What right do I have to get mad over something he done in his past? I've got none." _"Well, whatever the reason it is really none of her business." I mumbled, my voice a little too harsh for the casual talk we are having.

"Exactly. But enough about that. How have you been?"

"Ugh." I groaned. "Busy mostly. I've got work everyday this week. And one of my friends I told you about is moving out today."

"Oh, that sucks. Y'all have lived together a long time right?"

"Yup, since college. So almost five years. It's not going to be bad though, I will see her almost every day at work and her boyfriend only lives about 10 minutes away."

"Good." He said. "So ,pretty Bella, do you have any plans tonight?"

I smiled and glanced at the clock. It was only 4pm. "Hmm, I don't know...why?"

"Well, I was going to go to the gym and work off some steam, but you calling seemed to make it disappear...so I was thinking maybe we could grab dinner tonight."

"Oh, it just disappeared, did it?" I teased, silently pleased that I could make his day better.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I suppose I can endure a dinner with you."

"Oh, you can endure can you?" He playfully growled. "Well, if you are going to endure it the way same you endured that kiss, then I'm sure we'll have a pretty good time."

I felt my cheeks fill with blood and giggled. "Yeah, well..."

"Speechless? Damn, I must be better then I thought." He laughed. "I'll be there at 6. Is that okay for you?"

I sighed, happy to see he wasn't going to tease me any further. "Yes, that is fine with me."

"Bella! I'm leaving in ten seconds if you don't get out here and hug me!"

I laughed at Rose's threat and hung up with Jasper. I had seen Emmett plenty of times, but it seemed like every time I swa him he just kept getting bigger. "Hey, Em!" I called, giving him a hug. He laughed, picking me up off my feet.

"Hey, short shit."

"Hey!" I smacked at his arm. "If anyone is short around here, its her!" I half yelled, pointing at Alice. She kindly stuck her tongue out at me.

"I am not short, I'm fun sized and if you would just spend on night in my bed, I'd show you just how fun sized I am." She smiled proudly, while I blushed.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you two so much." Rose sighed, her eyes misty as she pulled both me and Alice into a hug.

"Stop with the tears and lets get on the road." Emmett, moaned, grabbing her bags. "You all act like you'll never see each other again."

"Shush." We all three told him at the same time, pulling each other closer.

"So, I was thinking if Victoria calms down by this weekend, what do you think about meeting her?"

Jasper and I had just finished dinner and was currently just sitting at a tabled taking up space and sipping our cokes. "Meet her" I asked, confused as to why exactly I needed to meet his ex-wife.

"Yeah." He looked down at his coke, avoiding my eyes. "I mean if it's too soon for you, I understand, but I'm ready for you to."

I was still very much confused._ "Why in the world would he want his ex-wife and his..whatever I am to him in the same room together?"_

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Why would I want or need to meet her?"

"Well, when I got divorced I agreed that before Annie was around any of my girlfriends I would let Victoria meet them first. I already knew James before, but she agreed that if she was to date anyone else I would meet them 's not as if she'll get to decide anything, she just wants to meet the person that will be around Annie." He looked up nervously. "Like I said if it's too soon I understand, but I would really like you to meet Annie."

"So you want me to meet Victoria, so I can meet Annie?" My mind was racing. _"I'm not sure that I am ready for this."_ I already had so many bad feelings and thoughts about Victoria and I wasn't sure how I could handlebeing in the same room with her , let alone meeting her!

"Yes, if you want to..."

"You don't think it's a bit too soon?"

"I guess some people would say it is, but I really feel good about us, Bella. I'm not saying that we will be together forever, but I feel comfortable enough with 'us' that I want you to meet my daughter. I mean I know we are sort of dating now, but I feel like ,even if we don't keep dating, we will be friends."

"I understand what your saying, but I'm just not sure... if I'm ready yet. I mean you know how Victoria acted when she found out that we were on a date. I can only imagine how she will feel knowing that I am hanging out with her daughter."

"I understand . I just thought I'd ask..." Jasper looked down. "One more thing. My family is having a cook out this weekend and if you decide to meet Annie, maybe you'd like to go?"

Not only did he want me to meet his crazy ex-wife and his daughter, he also wanted me to meet pretty much his whole family? "Is there going to be a lot of people?"

"No. Just my parents, sister and her husband."

"I'll think about, okay?"

The rest of the week went by quickly. I didn't get to talk to Jasper much, as we were both having a busy week. We went to dinner twice after work and he was always texting me at least five times a day. Simple things really about how much he missed me or how beautiful I was. I still hadn't been able to give him a answer about the weekend, because I was still so unsure. Meeting his family was a big step, but meeting his ex-wife and their daughter was a HUGE leap. I didn't want there to be any problems between Victoria and I, but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hold back if she behaved like a bitch. The last thing I wanted was to cause was more problems between Annie's parents.

As much as I didn't want to meet Victoria, I actually did. I wanted to see what she looked like, how she acted. Jasper told me things, mostly bad, but I still wanted to see it for myself. Last time Jasper told me, she has calmed down and agreed to meet me if I wanted to, but I wasn't so sure about that. She could be calm now, but what about when she meets me face to face? Would she be calm then or will she throw a bitch fit?

Alice thinks I should just meet her. She said that I would be at peace if I met her and she turned out to be an ugly hag. But what if I met her and she turned out to be gorgeous? Would that ease my mind or just drive me even crazier ? I wasn't sure.

What I was sure of though, was that no matter what to try and make things work with Jasper. I knew eventually if things did work out between us, I would have to meet both Annie and Victoria.

So why just not get it over with? Taking deep breaths I snatched my phone off the table beside my bed and dailed Jasper's number.

"Hey, sweetheart. What's going on? I thought I was suppose to call you?"

I looked at the clock. It's only 1pm and he's right, he was suppose to call me after work. "I'm sorry, I forgot. I just wanted to talk to you. I'll hang up if you want me to."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm eating lunch anyway. What's up?"

"Well, I've been thinking..." I trailed off, not sure if I should do it or not.

He waited a few moments. "Yes?"

"I'll meet Annie and Victoria this weekend, if you still want me to." I said.

"Really? Great! I can't wait for you to meet Annie." He paused. "Do you want to go to the cookout this weekend as well?"

I took a minute to think. I hadn't thought of that. "Um, well when do you want me to meet Victoria and Annie?"

"Victoria is dropping Annie off tonight at 6. How about I pick you up after work and we can go to my house. Maybe order a pizza and hang out there tonight?"

"Okay, yeah that sounds great."

"Okay, good. I'll probably be over there around 3-ish."

"Can you pick me up at the bakery? I got some stuff to do, but I'll be ready at 3."

We agreed to meet there and I quickly got ready, putting on more makeup than usual and dressing up a bit. Before leaving the house, I texted Jasper the address and texted Alice that I was on my way.

"Hey! What are you so dressed up for?" Alice asked as soon as I walked in the door.

I grabbed an apron and made my way through customers. " I'm meeting Victoria tonight."

"Really?" Alice squealed. "That defiantly explains the outfit."

The outfit wasn't all that great. Just a pink silk wrap shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. "Is it too much?"

Alice laughed. "No, its just enough."

I got myself caught up in work for the next hour and a half. I dealt with customers, helping them decide what they wanted and giving them samples of our cakes, while Alice worked on a birthday cake that was being picked up the day after. I tried not to think about what was going to be happening later that evening. I didn't want to over think things and get myself worked up. Jasper ended up being early. He got here around 2:30 and he had a good time sampling our cakes while we waited for Rose to arrive. I wasn't suppose to be working today, but Rose had a doctors appointment so I was just covering for her for a few hours.

"Bella, you can go ahead and leave if you want." Alice said, coming up front with the finished cake. I grabbed a box and set it on the counter for her. "Rose should be here soon and everything is pretty slow."

There was only one customer in the store and she was busy looking at our sample book. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. We've already got all our orders done for the week, so I can deal with the customers until Rose gets here."

"Okay." I gave her a quick hug and took off my apron. Hanging it back up, I went over to where Jasper was sitting. Getting closer I realized he was texting someone.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked. Smiling at him, I looked down at his phone. Victoria's name stood out. I had to remind myself that it was none of my business. They have to talk and its none of my business what they are saying to each other.

He looked up, putting his phone away. "Yes, ma'am."

"You know, you really have to stop with this ma'am stuff." I told him, as he held open the door for me. "It makes me feel old. Next thing I know you'll be pulling out my gray hairs."

Laughing, he opened the car door for me. "I don't meant to offend. It's just a habit."

"Uh huh." I agreed, getting in his car. We had decided it would be easiest for me to just ride with him, then he could drop me off here later to get my car. "So what time should we expect Annie and Victoria?" I asked, once he was in the car.

"She said 6pm, so anytime between 6:15 and 7pm. She is always running late."

"Oh, okay." I looked out the window.

"I figured while I get cleaned up if you want you can order a couple of pizza's and we can find something to do while we wait."

"Sure."

When we pulled into a driveway, I was sure we were at the wrong house. The house just didn't fit him. It wasn't huge, but it had two stories. The outside was white brick and there was plenty of natural light given all the windows. It just didn't fit him at all. Walking up to the door, I noticed a for sell sign.

"How come your selling?" I asked, while he unlocked the door.

"Um, this is the house I bought when I was still married to Victoria." He mumbled, holding the door open for me. "I just don't want to live here anymore."

I nodded. I was happy he was selling it. I didn't like being in this house knowing he shared it with another woman. "Oh, okay."

He got in front of me, showing me the kitchen and living room and the guest bathroom. Once we was back in the living room, I sat down on the couch. "Remote." Jasper said, tossing me the controller. "Computer is on the coffee table and you can order whatever pizza you want. I'll eat any kind. I shouldn't be long, just gonna jump in the shower."

I nodded and smiled at him, letting him know I was okay. Once he was gone, I quickly order two pizzas. One with everything and one with just cheese, in case Annie was hungry when she got here. Once they were ordered, I looked around. I wanted to snoop around, but I didn't want to get caught, so I settled for turning the TV on. I couldn't pay attention to what was going on, on the TV. My mind was racing, going to places I didn't like.

Even though I had no idea what Victoria looked like I could imagine them there. The couch I was sitting on, how often did they sit here together, laughing, watching TV, kissing...having sex?

"Ugh." I groaned, getting up off the couch. The thought was there and it wasn't leaving. I didn't want to be there. I felt like I was being slightly childish, but I couldn't help it. I sat on the chair by the couch and put on head in my hands. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did he have to have a ex-wife and daughter?

"Are you okay?"

I looked up. Jasper was standing at the end of the stairs. He is only wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and his hair was dripping slightly. I stared at him, not remembering what he said. His chest had a small sprinkling of blondish hair and you could easily see the six pack he had. Looking down further I noticed his happy trail and my heart sped. His shorts were hanging loosely off his hips and I could see just a bit of his boxers. He cleared his throat and I looked up. He was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked,

"I asked if you were okay?" He repeated, coming to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I said.

"Oh." He got back up and went to the TV. "Well, I have a very large amount of dvd's, if you want to watch something."

I nodded. "It doesn't matter to me, you can put anything on."

He put in a movie and went to the kitchen, coming back with two cokes. He sat them on the coffee table and went back to the couch. He smiled at me and patted the seat beside him. Smiling, I got up and sat beside him. He put his arm around me and I leaned slightly into his body, laying my head on his shoulder. About half through the movie the pizza got here. Jasper paid and sat the pizza's on the coffee table and we ate out of the box while we watched our movie. Once we was done eating, we cuddled back up.

"I'm nervous." I whispered.

Jasper tucked his chin, looking down at me. "About meeting Annie or Victoria?"

"Both, I think. But more about Victoria." I admitted.

He shook his head. "Don't be. Meeting Victoria doesn't mean anything. Even if she says she hates you and doesn't want you around Annie, I wouldn't listen to her. I respect her enough to let her meet you, but that's as far as it goes. She has no say so about our relationship or anything that happens in my home. So don't worry, alright?"

I nodded, actually feeling slightly better hearing him say that. "Okay." I agreed, laying my head back down on his chest. It was almost 7pm when the door bell finally rang. Jasper was defintely right about her being late.

I sat up straighter and Jasper grabbed a tank top out of the chair that I didn't notice. Throwing it on, he sent me a smile before going to answer the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm so late." Her voice was deep, but had a slight softness to it.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." I heard Jasper say. "How long has she been asleep?"

I heard their footsteps and stopped breathing. "Just for the car ride over. Is your girlfriend here?"

"Yes and if you are mean in any way to her I will throw you out." Jasper warned. "I'm not playing."

"Whatever."

When they finally got in the living room, the first thing I noticed was bright red hair. I quickly averted my eyes from her and looked at Jasper who was holding a sleeping Annie. I smiled at him and once I got my breathing under control, I turned back to Victoria and stood up. I tried not to notice things about her, she was just another person and I refuse to compare myself to her.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I stuck my hand out and let it hang there for a moment, until I realized she isn't going to shake my hand. I let it fall and looked at Jasper.

"Don't be a bitch, Victoria. Bella introduced herself, the least you could do is the same."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm Victoria."

I nodded and gave a little smile. "You all have a beautiful daughter."

Her eyes sharpened. "You asshole! I thought you said she didn't meet Annie?"

"She hasn't, but she has seen pictures." Jasper groaned and came over the couch to lay Annie down.

"You're better not lying to me." Victoria came and sat down in one of the chairs. I followed suit and took a seat in the chair opposite of her. Jasper sat close to me on the couch by Annie's head.

"So, Bella was it?" Victoria asked me and I nodded. "What is it that you do?"

"I'm part owner of a bakery that me and my two friends own." I answered.

"Hm, got any kids?"

"No."

"So basically you have no idea how to take care of a child?"

"I-"

"Bella isn't a idiot." Jasper interrupted. "Just because she doesn't have a lot of experience with kids, doesn't mean she doesn't understand how to take care of a kid. I'm going to go put Annie in bed. Victoria, seriously, be nice."

Once Jasper walked out of the room, Victoria stared me down. It was almost like she was daring me to say something. Smirking she reached forward and grabbed a left over slice of pizza off the coffee table. Nice of her to ask.

"This is a nice house isn't it?" She mumbled around a bite of pizza.

"Actually, I'm not too fond of it." I answered already knowing what she was trying to do.

"Well, I love it." She smirked again. "The windows is one of the reasons I picked it out."

"I think that's one of the reason Jasper's selling it." I smirked back and she scoffed at me.

She threw the half eaten pizza back into the box. "Ugh, he always did order shitty pizza."

"Actually, I ordered that." I informed her.

Victoria leaned forward. "Listen closely because I am only going to say this once. I am Annie's mother, that will never change and if you try to come between me and Jasper, I will make your life a living hell."

"Listen closely because I am only going to say this once," I repeated her, "Jasper is my boyfriend and that is not going to change anytime soon and if you try to come between us, I will make your life a living hell." She sat there mouth open and I got up. "This used to be your house, so I'm sure you know where the door is." I smirked at her and followed Jasper's path to Annie's room.


End file.
